


Expressing Love His Way

by Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Hearts, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: It’s Sam’s favorite day of the year and he wants to show Dean how much he loves his older brother.





	

Sam was fond of Valentine’s Day, had been for as long as he could remember. It was a holiday he shared with his brother until he met Jessica and the meaning behind it changed. But now he was back with Dean, it wasn’t the same anymore because Sam realized his true feelings for his brother, the ones he had held inside for years. He thought it was strange to be in love with his brother, but it always felt right. And the feelings of love and want for his brother grew over the years, bubbling up to the surface.

 

Which brought them to now.

 

Sam was glad he sent Dean out for a supply run so that he could get to work on his hearts. He found a heart shaped cupcake tin to make the most chocolate tasting cupcakes ever. Sam knew his brother would love them, due to his sweet tooth. And he was going to take his time cutting out little red, white, and pink shaped paper hearts and scatter them across Dean’s bedroom.

 

Late last night, Sam made a large banner that said “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean,” in red lettering. Now that Dean was out of the way, Sam could hang the banner above the headboard. He already placed a clear vase filled with red, white, and pink carnations on the nightstand, declaring his love for his brother. All Sam could hope for was that Dean felt the same way in return. Multiple times Sam had caught Dean, goggling at him with lustful eyes and turning away when he thought Sam noticed. Sam thought it was cute and amusing, to say the least: Dean was not the best at hiding how he felt.

 

Sam stood at the end of the bed and took a look at his handiwork. Banner in place, flowers on the nightstand, all that was missing was the heart-shaped paper confetti and the cupcakes. 

 

“It’s perfect.” He mumbled to himself.

 

He turned around and headed back to the kitchen to make the cupcakes and cut those crazy paper hearts.

 

Entering the kitchen, Sam went to work on making the delicious chocolate treat for his love, placing them in the oven. Setting a timer, he wandered over to the table to begin cutting. After fifteen minutes, Sam was getting a cramp in his hand and was saved by the ringing of the timer. He welcomed the break and shook his hand a few times. Sam pulled out the tin, setting it on the side to cool so he could decorate them with red, pink, and white frosting and heart-shaped sprinkles. 

 

He finished working on the paper hearts then gathered them up into a bucket to scatter across his brother’s room. He took a moment, leaning against the door frame to observe the scene before him. It was slightly over the top, but Sam loved going all out for the ones close to his heart, and Dean was no different. Sam wanted to shower his brother with love and show how much he loved Dean and nothing could change that, even if Dean was a pain in the ass most of the time. 

 

Pushing off the frame, Sam turned to head back to the kitchen and completed his last project for the evening. He got to work on decorating the cupcakes and made sure they were arranged in the shape of a heart on the plate. Once he was done, Sam stuck them in the refrigerator.

 

In the same moment of closing the fridge door, Sam heard the front door slam at Dean’s return. Sam smiled to himself, pleased that he was able to pull it off as he raced to his safe haven in the library to rest on the couch. He could hear Dean’s gentle footsteps along the hall until a loud bang echoed through the bunker down to the library.

 

“Holy Shit! Sam!” Dean yelled with a slight gasp in his voice. 

 

Sam smiled wide at his brother’s outburst and he ran towards Dean. Halfway there Sam broke down to a brisk walk and saw his brother standing on the threshold of his own bedroom with his mouth wide open and a hand on his chest, his face was a nice shade of red. Dean’s green eyes scanned the room, doing a double take of his bedroom that this was all for him. 

 

“What the hell is this?” He pushed out in a soft, disbelieving voice.

 

Sam slowed his pace and paused steps away from Dean at what he heard his brother whisper into the room. Shaking his head, Sam cursed, wanting to know the exact moment Dean turned off his feelings. He hated to see the dazed look on his brother’s face over an act of love. 

 

Sam placed his hand on his brother’s shoulders and squeezed reassuringly. Dean jumped under the touch and Sam felt bad for making him flinch. Moving behind his brother, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, pulling him tight against his body, whispering in his ear, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean! I love you!”, before pressing a kiss to Dean’s temple. 

 

Dean’s body stiffened and became rigid under his hold and without warning, Dean turned, wrapping his arms around Sam, hiding his face in the crook of his brother’s neck. Sam felt hitched breaths against his neck and held Dean tighter against his body, offering words of love, knowing his act surprised the hell out of Dean. 

 

“I did this for you, Dean. You deserve it.”

 

Dean held on tight, gripping his brother’s biceps at his words and Sam wanted to leave Dean there, but he had to see his face, his reaction. Sam pushed against his brother’s hips and Dean had his eyes squeezed tightly shut, turned his face away, bringing his chin towards his chest. 

 

Knowing that the shock was running through his brother’s system, Sam wished that Dean wouldn’t keep his feelings bottled up inside all the time. He loathed that Dean was acting this way over his expressed feelings at the decorations covering Dean’s bedroom. Though the longer Sam stood there on the threshold, he started rubbing his hand up and down Dean’s arms to help calm him down from this surprising act of love.

 

Sam could not keep it inside any longer, he hooked his finger under his brother’s chin tilting it towards him, whispering, “Open your eyes, Dean.” They stood there for what felt like hours, but mere seconds until Dean slowly opened his tightly shut eyes, locking them with Sam’s hazel ones. 

 

“I love you, Dean.”

 

The hitched gasp falling from Dean’s lips was hard for him to get air in his lungs while a single tear rolled down his flushed cheeks. Though there was a tentative smile to grow into a small grin on his plush lips, his vivid green eyes were full of love; a love full of insecurities and passion. 

 

Sam watched Dean swallow thickly and blink several times to hold back the wetness forming in his eyes. Dean took a few deep breaths in and out until he gained the courage to speak as the redness on his cheeks darkened and cleared his throat.

 

“I know. So do I.”

 

Sam knew without a doubt that Dean was telling him the truth and without hesitation, leaned forward capturing Dean’s lips with his own in a very chaste kiss. Their kiss with a promise of more when Dean deepened the kiss on his own accord.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the DEW characters of Sam and Dean. This was written in honor of my sixth anniversary at work since it’s the day I started working there. All remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
